


Trapped in a Tardis

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Weight Gain, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: The Tenth Doctor is so chubby he gets stuck in his tardis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is short because I wanted to try the stuck situation.

"They make these tardises too small these days." Said the Tenth Doctor. 

He tried to squeeze himself out of it again.

"Maybe it isn't the tardis that's small. Maybe its your belly that's gotten bigger." Rose said.

"Impossible."

The doctor tugged on his shirt. 

"It fits like a glove."

"Maybe the shirt does." Rose replied. 

She jabbed at his sizable girth.

"The vest doesn't." She added.

The doctor looked down and saw that the buttons on his vest were begining to strain. He saw small rips forming around each one and each rip was bigger then the next one down. 

"Its not my fault that so many different times have so many different foods. I have to try a bit of everything. Its part of the job."

He gave his massive and doughy swell a few pats. After his belly stopped sloshing around he tried to pull himself out of the tardis. He panted and wheezed and tried sucking the blob of lard in. His hardwork had him halfway out. His plump cheeks were tomato red. He tried another push.

"Give me a hand." He said and panted. 

"I'll try to push you back in. And next time turn to the side and step out. Maybe that'll work better." Rose suggested. 

"Okay." He replied.

Rose pushed as hard as she could against his chest. Her hands sunk deep into the soft bulk of his moobs and pushed them up. The collided softly with his set of chins. He threw himself back. And he was sort of free. 

"Sideways this time." Rose said.

"I know. I know." He sucked his belly in as far as it could go.  
And he stepped into the tardis frame. He got halfway out when he couldn't hold his breath anymore. His fat came cascading out with a tsunami like force. Pillows of chub wrapped around the tardis' frame. Inside of the tardis and outside. 

"This is quite painful." The doctor said.

"You have to suck it in. Just a little more." Rose tried encouraging him.

His already puffy cheeks puffed some more when he prepared to hold his breath again. He gave his hefty belly one more suck. And he pushed himself the rest of the way through. He smoothed out his shirt.

"I do hope they will make these things in more sizes." The doctor panted.


End file.
